


Рикки-Тикки

by Riakon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Зачем нужно порно, если можно смотреть на то, что вытворяет другая версия Рика Санчеза? Версия, которая не проебала все свои шансы с Морти.





	Рикки-Тикки

**Author's Note:**

> Снова с обращением к Уэйди Уилсону, художнику таких потрясающих комиксов, что у меня стоит на то, на что не стояло никогда!)  
> https://vk.com/nerazbudiizoom

Он не завидует, конечно. Какого бы хера вообще Рику завидовать чьим-то тёплым отношениям?! Это не для него, наука важнее, уж он-то точно знает!

Столько приборов было изобретено после того как он поставил точку в последних, столько приключений пережито, что хватило бы на небольшую галактику, если учитывать, что он разрушит несколько вселенных, время от времени ошибаясь в своей любви к науке и ставя самую малость не те детали в экспериментальные машины. Это, конечно, привело не к тому результату, которого бы хотелось, но зато добавило однозначной, такой, остроты в его жизнь.

Так что да, завидовать можно только ему, а вот чтобы сам Рик Санчез опустился до этого гадкого чувства — едва ли.

И, тем не менее, чёрная зависть снедает его, когда он смотрит на одну из параллельных жизней.

«У нас есть ещё раза три или четыре», — сказал он внуку, словно не знает точно сколько есть вселенных в которых они живы.

Будто он не знает точно все параллельные миры, в которых они с внуком путешествуют, живут, общаются.

И словно он не проводит некоторое время на досуге исключительно за тем, что надевает очки, запирает дверь, и, устраиваясь поудобнее, погружается в голову другого Рика.

Рика, который каким-то пиздецки непостижимым образом свернул куда-то туда, выбрал правильную развилку, сказал верные слова, после которых его собственный, блять, родной внук, притянул его к себе за рабочий халат и поцеловал — первый жест, что застал Рик, когда надел очки.

Впрочем, он их и доработал после этого — прикрутить тактильные ощущения, расширить угол зрения, поставить чит, чтобы тот, второй Рик так и не узнал о том, что в его голове кто-то есть, когда он притягивает к себе Морти за талию и скользит по гладкой, молочно-белоснежной коже кончиками пальцев, трогая внука так, как никто и никогда не сможет.

— Ну что, Морти, — раздаётся собственный голос откуда-то со стороны, и вот уже с этим «восприятием из кинотеатра» Рик ничего поделать не может. Да им не хочет, боясь окончательно потерять линию своего мира, в которой он накосячил, и не получил такую долгожданную развязку, — как тебе последнее приключение? Всё ещё думаешь, что оно было потрясное, или всё-таки ты готов признать, что даже просмотр зомбоящика был бы куда занимательнее?

— Ну, это было безумно и странно, — признаётся Морти, и выглядит он, как всегда, таким же, каким местный Рик привык его видеть.

Смущающийся пацан улыбается так, что сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки и самому себе хочется съездить затрещиной по лицу, но Рик просто продолжает смотреть на то, как его руки оглаживают выпирающие рёбра, прижимая Морти к себе, теснее. За несколько лет тот вытянулся, но в росте они так и не сравнялись, так что Рик явственно чувствует, как в его бедро вжимаются пахом.

— Да ладно тебе, — голос звучит раздражающе рядом, но это неудобство стоит того, что произойдёт потом, дальше, — по мне так это было чертовски скучно. Кому вообще не будет очевидно, что на планете с легализованной наркотой может начаться эпидемия горячной лихорадки, которая мутировала в бубонную чуму? Скукота!

— О, — таких мурлыкающих интонаций у своего Морти Рику слышать не доводилось, да и взгляд мальчишки — нарочито-невинный, но полный предвкушения в каждой своей ноте вживую он ещё ни разу не видел.

Хотя, зачем бы, если есть вот эта охренительная реальность, которая помогает бороться с тем, что Рик окончательно ёбнутый, раз хочет пялить родного внука?

— У тебя есть предложения получше? — Морти посылает ему такую улыбку, что у Рика встаёт практически мгновенно.

Наверное, всё совсем херово, если ты ждёшь старческую импотенцию и полный нестояк, а всё, что получаешь взамен, это гормоны, что бьют тебе в голову каждый раз, когда в вырезе футболки Морти мелькают тонкие, птичьи ключицы, на которых едва заметны крохотные пятнышки веснушек.

— Ты же меня знаешь, Морти, — хмыкает тот, другой Рик, и это сигнал, что самое время расстегнуть брюки и запустить руку в трусы, потому что-то, что будет дальше — чистое порно, на которое дрочить можно неустанно. — У меня всегда находятся занятия повеселее, да?

— Точно, Рикки-тикки, — соглашается Морти, хлопая светлыми ресницами, и одаривая его тёплым, мягким поцелуем, вдобавок к странному, но, стоит признать, забавному прозвищу. Здесь его так никто не называет, не давая повода пошутить про мангустов и змей, а вот тот Рик вообще не удивляется, даже колкости никакой не отвешивает — с ним это не в первый раз, так что все шутки перестали быть уместными.

Перед глазами сама невинность, развращённая донельзя — разве он мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть своего внука таким?

Хотя, судя по тому, как крепко у него стоит на это зрелище — да. Все внеземные приключения не могут сравниться с тем чувством, когда он цепляет рыжеватые прядки, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, и вдавливает голову вниз, заставляя Морти встать на колени.

Развратный дьявол, что так непохож на наивного, неуверенного в себе мальчишку, которого день за днём Рик таскает по разным мирам, пытаясь учить жизни, показывать вселенную, и сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы его, наконец, отпустило. Чтобы не хотеть видеть то, как Морти умело цепляет язычок замка на его брюках зубами и тянет вниз, притирастясь щекой и ртом к его члену через тонкую ткань стремительно протипывающихся влагой от смазки трусов.

— Это приключение тебе не надоедает, а, Рик? — фыркает Морти, и соскальзывает кончиком языка от яиц до самой головки, накрывая её ртом, прямо так, через трусы.

— В-всегда можно добавить перчинки, Морти. Ну, или там остринки, да? Ну, как в прошлый-прошлый-прошлый раз, помнишь, когда мы делали это с моим демоническим двойником из тёмной реальности, — выдаёт слишком быстро, слишком сбивчиво его собственный голос в другой вселенной и Рик чуть качает головой неодобрительно.

Он опять выдаёт себя этим. Начинает тараторить так, словно малолетка, когда они достаточно близки для того, чтобы Морти понял, что Рик ёбнутый окончательно, послал всё к чертям и выставил его из своей жизни, не дав и слова сказать напоследок.

Но это здешний Морти, а тот только оттягивает резинку трусов и ныряет головой прямо вниз, вбирая так глубоко, что Рик едва спускает в собственный кулак от ощущений. Он знает, что будет дальше, и знает, почему ему нельзя в ту реальность, чтобы переспать с Морти хотя бы раз, и верить в то, что этого будет достаточно, для того, чтобы понять, что молодые, похотливые парни, которые так горячо заглатывают его член, не забывая ласкать мошонку пальцами, не для него.

Зато, он может прочувствовать всей плотью то, как сладко вбиваться в податливый рот, глядя, как на глаза Морти наворачиваются слёзы, когда он входит слишком глубоко, а под рукой, придерживающей Морти за голо чувствовать собственные фрикции. Тот дрочит себе, сидя прямо у ног вбивающегося его в рот Рик, и это тоже часть того зрелища, которое может довести до оргазма.

В члене Морти нет ничего занимательного, зато то, как тот закатывает глаза и ломко стонет, когда приближается к финалу от того, что дразнит собственную головку нажимая на неё не только большим пальцем, но и слегка царапая ногтем — вот это действительно стоит самого подробного изучения.

Удовольствия много, так много, что оба Рика — и по эту сторону экрана, и в той, второй реальности, спускают. Правда, Рик делает это себе в кулак, что не мешает смотреть на то, как на усыпанном веснушками лице появляются капли его семени, оседая, по большей части, на губах. Вид оттраханного внука доставляет эстетическое удовольствие, но завестись себе повторно Рик не даёт.

Вовремя, потому что в его реальности внук стучится в дверь неловко, и тянет сдавленно, тихо:

— Р-рик? Ты…э…ты не мог бы мне помочь?

В голове сотня разных вариантов того, что могло бы случится, но, по правде сказать, Рик их не в состоянии сейчас перебирать, отодвигая их на задний план, заставляя себя сосредоточится на том, чтобы просто встать с кровати и отпереть дверь.

Тот мир, что остаётся под визором ему знаком хорошо, да и то, что будет дальше Рику известно отлично — это та самая реальность, в которой он сошёл с ума однажды. Рик даже не успел заметить как милый мирок, в которым жил другой он лопнул, в нём что-то сломалось, надломилось, и его альтернативная версия рехнулся, проживая один и тот же день раз за разом в симуляции, выдернутой из его головы.

Что стало с Морти там Рик не знает, да и не имеет значения, пока ему не понадобился мир, в который придётся бежать, если случиться что-то по-настоящему плохое.

— Чего тебе? — фыркает он, открывая дверь и глядя Морти прямо в глаза.

В памяти с такой лёгкостью всплывает лицо внука, перепачканное в семени, взгляд, полный посторгазменной него и особенного вида любви, которого не должно быть между людьми связанными кровным родством, что приходится прикладывать над собой усилие, чтобы сосредоточиться, пока Рик вытирает грязную от семени руку о рабочий халат.

— Я… Ну… Похоже сломал тот мобильный, чехол для которого мне подарила Джессика, и… Ты не мог бы? — виноватый вид, искренняя невинность и мольба — реальность лучше сумасшедшего бреда, симуляции, в которой можно жить.

Да, именно так. Больно лишь потому, что очередная красотка с буферами опять пытается окрутить его Морти. Видимо, на сей раз успешнее, чем обычно, несмотря на все старания Рика.

— Р-ик! -разве вообще похоже на то, что у меня есть на это время, Морти? — фыркает Рик, качая головой. — я занят супер-важными исследованиями для заполнения дыры, поглощающей вселенные, что однажды доберётся и до нашей, Морти. Это куда важнее, чем твой мобильник и чехол Джессики.

Взгляд внука опускается, и, чёрт побери, это слишком мило и слишком больно, чтобы Рик смог отказать.

— Ладно, -фыркает он, — давай, я гляну на досуге, если будет время, но ничего не обещаю.

Лицо Морти буквально преображается за доли секунды, наполняясь детской, неподдельной радостью, надеждой, и Рику немного мерзко от себя, потому что ему одинаково нравится и этот вариант, и тот, где Морти смотрит на него с томным вожделением.

— А теперь вали отсюда, не мешайся, — хмыкает Рик, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Ладно, чёрт с ними с любыми исследованиями. В конце концов, у него есть занятие поинтереснее.

Реанимировать телефон дело нескольких минут. А вот пароль…

«Джессика» не подходит. Имя, дата рождения, фамилия самого Морти, его родителей и сестры — всё мимо. Даже собственные не подходят, хотя на них Рик и не делает какой-то ставки.

Это уже похоже на вызов.

Он возится с аппаратом для взлома столько же, сколько заваривается его чай, а сам подбор комбинации занимает времени и того меньше, выводя на экран словосочетание, для снятия блока.

«Рикки-Тикки», — мурлыкающе говорит в воспоминании Морти, глядя похотливыми глазами прямо в его лицо прежде, чем сделать ему минет.

«Рикки-Тикки», — выдаёт аппарат, одновременно с не хилым куском уверенности — если Рик Санчез и проебал свои шансы, то, похоже, ещё не все.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
